Oil's Well That Ends Well
"Crude business. Flimflammers run a black-gold scheme and score cash...but that's not all they'll get." -- DVD description for the episode Plot A gold digger who believes no one can top her in extortion gets the ultimate prize. Gina teams with Jerry or is it Carl to plant her husband Larry and resurrect him for a payoff. Gina and Jerry/Carl devise a plot to bilk some hoped for investors at the Legion bar of money in return for delaying notification of an oil strike. Gina is unaware that the guys are all in cahoots. When Gina learns her plans are turned upside down by the guys revelations. Gina lights up the stage with another discarded flame. Opening Segment '' "Tonight's tale concerns a man with 3 balls. What do you know? Par for the corpse. 10 killion points. Is this fun or what? Oh, hello, kiddies. Don't mind me if I'm carrion on, but I've really groan to love this game. I could ghoul all night! Which brings to mind tonight's terror tale. It's about a couple of game players who are about to find out what happens when you don't slay by the rules. I call it Oil's Well That Ends Well."'' Closing Segment '' "Looks like business is really booming for Carl and Gina. Talk about flame and fortune! You know, kiddies, there's something about this little tale that interests me."'' Keeper rewinds tape to show John Kassir's human character "I think it's this hack-tor. Hmm. Yes. The others are good, but this one...we're talking a real bleeding man type. He's a regular Gory Cooper. A Robert Dead-ford! And that voice! I could swear it reminds me of someone I know..." Trivia * This episode is available on disc three of the Tales from the Crypt: The Complete Fifth Season DVD collection. * Actor Lou Diamond Phillips is also known for playing the role of police detective Russell Logan in The First Power as well as John Kanin on Wolf Lake. * Actress Priscilla Presley is the former wife of rock 'n roll legend Elvis Presley and has distinguished herself as an acting talent on the TV series Dallas as well as the Naked Gun film series. * Actor Noble Willingham is also known for playing the role of Charlie Barton in the 1981 Joe Dante werewolf film The Howling. * First horror genre work for former Ferris Bueller actor Alan Ruck. * Actor Steve Kahan also played a father in the season one episode, "Dig That Cat...He's Real Gone". * Director Paul Abascal and actor Steve Kahan both played parts in the 1990 sci-fi film Predator 2. * Actor Rory Calhoun also appeared in the "Death's Head" episode of Circle of Fear as well as the 1980 psycho-thriller Motel Hell. This was his final acting work before retiring from acting. Calhoun passed away in 1999. * This is the only known acting work for Saga Stevin. * John Kassir also plays a character named Larry in this episode. Generally, Kassir only works on the series as the voice of the Crypt Keeper. * The official Tales from the Crypt pinball machine is featured in the opening wraparound segment of this episode. * The title to this episode is taken from the phrase, "All's well that ends well", which is a famous line of dialogue from the works of William Shakespeare. The title was also used as a 1958 slapstick short by the comedy team, the Three Stooges. * This is the only episode where John Kassir, the voice of the Crypt Keeper, actually appears on screen as an actor. The Crypt Keeper is shown watching this episode on VHS during the closing sequence where he usually sums up the story. He rewinds it to a scene with John Kassir and starts praising him. He says that "this actor" was as good as Gary Cooper or Robert Redford and that his voice reminds him of someone he knows. * This is actor John Kassir's favorite episode of the series. Gallery Oil-s-Well-That-Ends-Well-tales-from-the-crypt-40706457-1054-1600.jpg|Mike Vosburg's comic cover Kassircoffin.png vlcsnap-00005.png Jerryowtew.png|Jerry shoots Larry vlcsnap-00008.png|Gina kills Jerry oilgang.png Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 5 Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes